A Different Sort of Light
by LavenderChocolate
Summary: After Liam and Ruby have a...falling out..of sorts, she quite literally runs into Cole and realizes just how much she's been missing as he comforts her. Wow that summary sucks, sorry. Oneshot. Rated T for some kissing. Enjoy!


Authors Note: Hi people! So this is my first Darkest Minds fic, and I hope you like it! I'm not totally satisfied with how it ended, please let me know what you think in the reviews. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Alexandra Bracken, I own nothing.

Sweat was pouring down my face as I ran, feet hitting the treadmill in steady beat, my heart racing and my face blank. At least, that's what I was hoping I looked like to anyone who happened to be watching. I still couldn't believe what had just happened.

*2 hours earlier*

Watching Liam with her was agony. Having to see their looks, catch their side long glances at each other and eye rolls when they thought Cole and I weren't looking. Or when they thought we were. It'd been 3 days since the Oasis camp break, and the searing pain of what he'd done hadn't dimmed at all. He could have been killed. Also, going behind our backs to bring a _reporter_ into our Op? An _adult_? I still couldn't believe he'd thought of it, let alone done it. And that wasn't even the worst of it. Filming those kids, filming us, as we pulled that off and then releasing the footage without even asking us? Thinking about it still made my stomach turn cold. And I haven't even talked to Liam about it yet. Not because I was avoiding him, because I _definitely was not_ , but because I was busy cleaning up the mess that was left behind and keeping the ranch up and running. And he didn't seem to want to see me, too busy making eyes at _her_. I didn't realize I was shaking until I felt a small hand reach up to steady me. I looked down and saw Zu, her eyes questioning. "I'm fine" I said, gently pulling out of her grip while masking my expression. "Why don't you go get some food?" She looked a little skeptical, scratch that a _lot_ skeptical, but she left. And I was left to stew in my own emotions until I decided enough was enough and barreled out of the room. I headed straight for the gym but saw that there was a group of kids clumsily messing with the machines. Definitely not in the mood to deal with them, I decided, and headed back to our room. Where of course I had to walk in on Liam and _her_ , sitting so close together she was practically on his lap, and locked in a slow, passionate kiss. I froze, and in that moment Liam opened his eyes and saw me.

There was a moment of stunned silence.

I was trying to process what I was seeing, and I could tell Liam was just in shock.

"Liam?" I finally asked, trying so, so hard to keep from bursting into tears. "Next time you decide to make out with someone, lock the door." My voice cracked a bit on the last few words, and I could feel my mask slipping, my face becoming a sheet of tears as I turned and dashed out the door.

I ran aimlessly, not with any destination in mind except _away_ from that room. And so it was just my luck that I ended up barreling into the one person who I wanted to see the least, aside from Liam or _her_. Cole Stewart.

The impact from our collision sent us tumbling to the ground, and I felt more than saw the hands he instinctively threw out to soften the fall. However, my head and back still hit the ground with plenty of force, and I bit back a groan and opened my eyes. Wow, this was quite the position we were in. I was lying flat on my back, arms by my side, and Cole was straddling my, his hands by my head, strong muscles tense as he held himself over me.

"Whoa there Gem!" he cried out. "What happened to you?"

"Nothing, nothing, I'm fine, I'm fine, it's all fine" I said shakily, trying to get the moment over as fast as possible. But he didn't move, and I saw his eyes roaming over my face, taking in the sight of me, tear-stained face and red eyes. His face darkened, and he stood up, pulling me along. I had lost all sense of where we were, and just followed him blindly as he walked a few steps and opened one of the doors lining the hallway, pulling me inside and shutting the door.

It took me a moment to realize that we were in his room. Off to one side, next to a small desk with some papers on it, was his bed and across the room was his bag, some clothes, and a gun. I took this in in a second and then Cole was leading me over to his bed and sitting me down. He plopped down right next to me and handed me a tissue. "What happened?" he asked again, softly this time.

I took a moment to blow my nose before answering, trying to compose myself a little. "It...Them...kissing...I saw...Liam and Alice" I finally choked out, then started crying again. So much for my composure. Cole just nodded, looking resigned, and handed me another tissue. "I was wondering when something like this would happen" he said. "You were?" "Yea, it was pretty obvious that they were getting close to each other. I'm sorry Ruby, but my brother can be a bit oblivious." "Yea," I said, sniffling a little. "But I'm no better. I should have talked to him before something happened, but I was just so busy with everything else and I never found the time." "Ruby…" he started. "This is not your fault. Yes, the situation could have been handled better, but something like this was inevitable." There was a moment of silence. I was starting to regain some control, and also starting to realize just how close we were sitting. His leg was touching my leg, and the sides of our bodies were flush against each other. He seemed to realize this just as I did, and his whole body stiffened. Neither of us moved for a long moment, then I slowly turned my head towards him. He was watching me with a carefully guarded expression, but his eyes looked so similar to what Liam's had looked like right before he kissed me for the first time. "Ruby…" He said quietly, and I heard the emotion he was trying to control. I didn't say anything back, I didn't think I could. There were so many emotions swirling inside me, and I wouldn't... _couldn't_ … deal with them all right now. But I knew something was about to happen, and I was pretty sure I liked what is was. So without waiting for him to say anything else, I leaned forward and kissed him. I felt him jerk a little as our lips met, but then his body responded, one hand reaching up to rest in my hair and the other pulling me closer to him. His lips were warm under mine, soft and hard at the same time. The kiss was nothing like any of the ones I had shared with Liam, and there was no desperation behind it, just quiet desire and a little uncertainty. It was sweet and gentle, and only ended when my air started running out and I pulled away, leaving my face close to his and opening my eyes. He slowly opened his, and I was struck at how similar to Liam's they were, piercingly blue and absolutely beautiful. Neither of us said anything for a moment, letting what had just happened sink in. Then Cole said, very quietly, "Do you regret that?" "No" I responded, my voice certain. "This changes everything" he said. Looking directly at him, I said "I know." The air changed around us, both of us realizing what could happen now and in the future. So many new possibilities had just opened up, and I was starting to get excited about them. But not now. Not so soon. Cole seemed to know this instinctively, and he pulled away as I stood up and readjusted my shirt and hair. Then I walked to the door, but before I left I turned and looked at him. "How do I lo.." I started, but he cut me of and said "you look beautiful." I smiled, and then slipped out and headed straight for the gym, hoping some exercise would help clear things up for me and relieve some of the anger and confusion I still felt toward Liam. And that is where I was now, relieving the days events as my feet pounded in a steady rhythm. No more jealousy, I decided. Alice could have Liam, and I would see where the winds blew regarding Cole and I.

*Please review! Your feedback is much appreciated!*


End file.
